


Abruti malade

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [19]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Liza is injured and Greg is afraid, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Quand il avait reçu le premier message, Greg avait cru que c'était une blague, mais au fur et à mesure des notifications, il avait commencé à y croire.





	Abruti malade

Abruti malade

  
Quand il avait reçu le premier message, Greg avait cru que c'était une blague, mais au fur et à mesure des notifications, il avait commencé à y croire, alors il avait pris sa voiture et était parti en direction des coordonnées indiquées dans les messages. À mi-chemin, il eut le premier appel, mais il ne le prit pas, il avait trop peur d'avoir un accident à cause de son téléphone. Cependant, il prit le second, l'appréhension grandissant en lui, l'appel ne le rassura pas. Il enfonça la pédale et accéléra, il arriva à l'hôpital deux heures après son départ, le Pays Basque avait été si loin de sa position d'origine. Une infirmière l'accueilla et le mena à une chambre, l'odeur d'antiséptique le dérangeait et tout lui semblait malsain. Il entra seul dans la chambre et son cœur se serra. Bixente était couvert de bandages, assoupi sous une fine couverture. Greg s'assit juste à côté du lit, même s'il n'était pas blessé, il avait mal, tellement mal. Il prit la main de Bixente dans les siennes et repensa aux messages qu'il avait reçu. Bixente et sa folie de dépenser plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait, sa bigorexie s'il se souvenait bien, avaient fini par avoir un accident. Greg voulait lui en vouloir, mais il ne pouvait qu'avoir de la peine pour lui.

  
''Bixente... Espèce d'abruti malade. Si tu voulais mourir tu aurais pu m'en parler d'abord, je me serais fait plaisir. Tu sais, la première fois qu'on s'est vu, je me suis dit que ça ne marcherait pas entre nous, mais on est devenu ami. Je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi quand j'ai su pour ta maladie, parce que je t'aime abruti malade, tu m'entends, je t'aime.''

''Greg... Je t'aime aussi... Mais arrête de serrer ma main...''

''Abruti malade...''

  
Fin


End file.
